


little did you know

by hyunguuon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, side changhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: hyungwon has a little secret, and minhyuk is dramatic(or the one where hyungwon is secretely dating hyunwoo and jooheon, and minhyuk finds out)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: hyungwon fest





	little did you know

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt :  
> Character A, Character B, and Hyungwon have been secretly dating each other for about seven months. They know deep down that their separate friend groups would support their poly relationship but they still hid out of fear anyway and they don't know how to come clean about their relationship now that it's been hidden for so long. Hyungwon's best friend is worried about how long Hyungwon has been single and not even trying to meet new people anymore, so he decides to set Hyungwon up with his boyfriend's best friend, Character B. Now Hyungwon has no idea his to tell his best friend that Character B is already his boyfriend and that they have another boyfriend as well.

it wasn’t that hyungwon didn’t want to tell his best friend he was in a relationship, but it had been so long and he had been scared so many times that he wouldn’t accept that he’s dating not one, but two men, and he had missed the opportunity so many times that he gave up trying to bring it up, and decided that seeing him struggle to find hyungwon a boyfriend through his variety panel of  _ peculiar _ friends, was quite a funny sight. 

he’s been on various dates, from the weeb friend who kept insisting hyungwon looked straight out of a manga and kept calling him hyungwon-chan even though he couldn’t speak any japanese, to the one who lives off of ramen, hoseok, turns out they became friends when he told him he wasn’t actually free, and he got him to keep the secret by bribing him with monthly ramen get-togethers with hyungwon’s boyfriends. 

it wasn’t an easy task, but minhyuk had never suspected a thing. all to hyungwon’s luck. 

* * *

“we’re having a christmas gathering for changkyun’s birthday and you have nothing to say against it and you’ll be there.” minhyuk said suddenly during his and hyungwon’s movie marathon.

“changkyun’s birthday is in january, christmas is in december, its july.” hyungwon didn’t even take his eyes off of the movie playing to answer. 

“time is a construct, we do what we want.” minhyuk rolled his eyes making hyungwon scoff. 

“you… okay whatever, who’s gonna be there?” 

“some friends of mine and some of changkyun’s, i doubt you know them.”

hyungwon nodded mindlessly, going back to watching the movie that was reaching its climax. 

* * *

it smelled nice when hyungwon came _ home _ , one of his boyfriends having taken over the kitchen when he left, three hours ago. hyunwoo was actively running around the kitchen, trying to cook something with the (apparent useless) help of jooheon, who was sitting at the bar, ranting on about a customer he had encountered that day, while flailing his arms around out of pure exaggeration. 

hyungwon smiled and slipped out of his converses to slide across the parquet with his snazzy rainbow socks. 

“ hyungwon, slippers.” hyunwoo said without even turning around. 

“how did you know?” he pouted and pressed a kiss to jooheon’s cheek when he walked past him.

“i’ve been living here for five years, i know when someone enters my house unslippered, love”

“that’s not a word hyung.” jooheon added with a big grin while hyunwoo glared at him threatening him with a spatula. 

they weren’t really the most conventional couple, but hyungwon knew that they were made for eachother, all three of them. they weren’t complete when one of them was missing and wouldn’t work as well if they weren’t in a polyamorous relationship. 

* * *

hyungwon choked on the crisps he had shoved down his throat before he saw hyunwoo enter the garden (property of changkyun’s friend, kihyun). he hadn’t expected him to be here, for minhyuk and changkyun’s christmas birthday party in july, because he had no idea he even knew any of the two. he realised hyunwoo was staring at him and decided to run straight back into the house to finish coughing in peace. but that wasn’t without counting on his second surprise, jooheon, standing in the middle of the kitchen, having a  _ very loud _ talk with changkyun about vegan sausages or something. hyungwon had to run to a bathroom to make himself stop coughing, and eventually calm down. which took a good ten minutes. he realised when hyunwoo started texting him asking where he went and that “changkyun’s boyfriend” was looking for him.

hyungwon eventually got out of the bathroom only to find changkyun and jooheon suspiciously close to the bathroom door, and he was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but this was way too many emotions for his poor little heart.

“you okay hyung?” changkun asked raising an eyebrow while jooheon just kept staring at him, visibly almost as surprised as he was. 

“hm, yeah, perfect, yup!” a fake smile was plastered on hyungwon’s face when he answered. 

“don’t worry, we all know what intestines problems do to a man, no judgement here hyung.” 

hyungwon had to stop himself from laughing and only shyly nodded, changkyun was something. 

“oh also, this is my best friend, jooheon! joo, that’s minnie’s best friend, hyungwon!”

“ah nice to meet you hyungwon” jooheon said with a smirk. so that’s what they were playing. 

hyungwon answered with a polite smile and a bow then excused himself back to the garden. 

he sighed when he realised hyunwoo was out of sight and sat in one of the chairs that had been disposed around the garden, one close to the buffet and drinks. letting himself relax he reached for a beer and closed his eyes for a second, taking in the july warm air and the sun’s light flushing his exposed skin. 

someone yelled that the food was done and everyone gathered around the long table that had been set up to fit everyone. hyungwon found himself squished in between minhyuk and a stranger, but to his malfortune, right in front of hyunwoo and jooheon. he couldn’t help but smile, because having to pretend he didn’t know his boyfriends of a year for the simple reason that he was too lazy to sit down and have a talk with his best friend was quite odd. but hyungwon knew how minhyuk would react, being the hyper puppy he is, he would be way too excited for hyungwon’s liking, and he was not ready for this. 

hyungwon loved minhyuk, loved his hyper side, his heartfelt side, his gloomy side, he loved everything about him, but they were different. minhyuk was loud while hyungwon was quiet, loved being surrounded by calm and tranquility, in short : minhyuk's total opposite. 

everything has went well, they acted like they had never met before and everything was perfect. minhyuk even whispered in hyungwon’s ear that he saw how jooheon and hyunwoo looked at him and that they most likely had a crush on him. hyungwon giggled, he certainly hoped they had at least a crush on him. 

before leaving, everyone busied themselves in the garden to help with cleaning, and when they were nearly done, the hidden couple took this as an opportunity to escape and hide inside the house for a little bit of missed affection. 

“that was something,” jooheon started, a hand in hyungwon’s hair, fiddling with it. 

“minhyuk thinks you’re both crushing on me, might wanna take me on a date first.” 

“if that’s your way of telling us we don’t have enough dates, i’ll have you know i have a job and a family to feed.” hyunwoo said with a fake frown.

“i was joking you big baby.” hyungwon said in a giggle, wrapping his arms around hyunwoo’s waist, letting his head rest on his chest for a while. 

“wait, what family? do you have kids we don't know about?” jooheon asked clueless.

“no you dummy, you’re both working part time jobs and going to university, helping out is the least i can do.” 

“we’re your family?” jooheon questioned quietly with a soft smile on his face. 

“with the number of hours you spend choosing clothes from my own closet, you might aswell be.” hyunwoo joked but they all knew that wasn’t the reason. 

“hyung that’s so cute.” jooheon whined and added himself to the hug by squishing hyungwon inbetween his and hyunwoo’s bodies. 

hyungwon smiled and kissed them both on their lips, with the mere intention to show how much affection he had for them both. 

“i love you.” he said softly.

none of them had the time to answer anything for the gasp someone let out making them separate. 

“you dirty liar!” hyungwon recognised minhyuk’s voice and sported a sheepish smile. 

“surprise!” hyungwon said with his usual nonchalant behaviour “ i have boyfriends! and apparently you know them both!” 

“i want to break up with you even though we’re not even dating! i feel so betrayed chae hyungwon!” minhyuk was huffing loudly while everyone was laughing at him. 

“at least you found out they were crushing on me. you just have a year old delay” hyungwon answered with a grin. 

“we have a  _ lot _ to talk about, fake best friend.” minhyuk answered harshly but hyungwon knew he meant nothing of it, and wasn’t even upset. 

changkyun entered the room after everyone had left, “can i be enlightened on why my friends are crushing your friend to death?” he asked minhyuk with a raised brow.

“they’re just a bunch of dirty disgusting liars, i don’t wanna hear of them ever again.” minhyuk answered storming out of the room. 

“we’re just… dating.” hyunwoo said with a shrug

“you’re WHAT?! minhyuk come back i need to be angry with you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's not the best, and i hope it follows the prompt correctly.


End file.
